Infinte Chaos Book 3: Shadow Rescue
by Ultrasonic215
Summary: The evil Supersonic plans to use the visiting Shadow Knight as bait to trap the Insurgency. Will the Insurgents rescue him in time? Find out in the story! R&R! Continuing from Book 2.
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT'S UP PEOPLE BEYOND CYBERSPACE! Welcome back to the Infinte Chaos Series, where we're now beginning Book 3. Now readers, I am being honest when I say this: I wish to see more reviews or at least some PMs for this series. Not because I don't appreciate what you are guys are saying, but sometimes I think I'm not reaching out to you guys, not knowing if I didn't entertained anyone. Not to sound desperate, but please, more reviews and PMs. With that done, LET'S GET DOWN TO IT!**

Chapter 13: It's Payback Time!

After taking control of the Teleporter at the Freddom HQ, Tails and Espio can now infiltrate the orbital station; the Space Colony ARK. It took a few seconds for the two Insurgents to arrive at the station. When they rematerialized, Cyberfox leapt to a security console, fluently typing code after code.

"Alright, I have full control of the ARK's Teleporter," Tails said in a proud tone.

"It can't be that easy..." Espio responded with suspicion.

"When you're Cyberfox tried to hack into my systems, he exposed his security protocols," Tails explained.

"So you stole his password. I'm actually beginning to like you," the reptile stated before walking to the exit of the room.

"Hey, where are you going? The plan was to-"

"I won't be long," the assassin interrupted as he continue to walk away.

Elsewhere in the station, Quick Slash and Thunder-Hornet were in the computer room, with Jet updating files. As he was doing so, we was having a conversation with the magic powered bee.

"...I don't know...if he said it was okay, it was good enough for me," Charmy said.

"Yeah...sometimes I asked myself 'If this can happened to him, then what could happen to any of us?'" Jet stated.

"I mean, it made sense at first. The bad guys got what was coming to them, but now?" Charmy pointed out with worry. Unknown to them, Stealth Strike had snuck inside the room while concealing himself with his invisibility. He planted a proximity mine on the floor.

"Supersonic is not really going to kill Shadow Knight, he just bait. To catch the real Shadow Knight," Jet explained. With the conversation continuing, Espio planted a few more mines. And then his trap is set.

"And then what? I mean remember what he did to Archer?" Charmy asked. The question struck Jet with sadness, The Archer was one of his best friends. The memory of the teal hedgehog's death came to his mind...

The memory was interrupted when a small message popped on the screen. This brought the red armor green hawk to suspicion. "Whoa, wait a minute...this can't be right; the teleporter's offline," he told the bee.

"Somewhere you need to go?" a voice asked, taking the hawk and bee by complete surprise. They turned their heads towards the room's entrance, where they heard the voice. Appearing out of thin air was the reptilian assassin, arms crossed, and a smirk on his face.

"How did..." wielding his blades, Jet rushed to the intruder, when all of the sudden...

BOOM! A mine was detonated below the hawk sending him flying forward, and then...

BOOM! Another mine, set on a nearby console, was blown, now sending the airborne bird to his, towards the floor...

BOOM! A mine set on the ground now created a hole, where Jet had fallen in it. After seeing this happened, Charmy took flight, and charged at his former comrade. But guess what...

BOOM! A mine, setted on the ceiling, was detonated. The force of the blast sent the powered bee to the hole the hawk fell. However, he landed in a kneeling position. Espio follow suit and leapted down the hole. He landed in front of Thunder Hornet.

"It's has been a long time, Charmy. Let's see if you finally manned up," Stealth Strike challenged the powered bee. With that said, the former friends began a fight. Thunder Hornet maybe powerful, but his way of fighting was predicable by Espio's standards. Stealth Strike won the fight with no problem. "Still just a kid," the assassin stated with disappointment in his tone.

Leaving the room, Stealth Strike moved to his next and main objective: The ARK's Main Reactor. In front of the reactor was a computer, something that Espio needed for his plan. "It's payback time," he claimed with pride.

Back at the other room, Quick Slash began to gain concinousness, rubbing his head from the headache he felt. As he opened his eyes, he saw Charmy lying next him, but completely knocked out. "Stealth Strike," he growled as he summoned his X-tremendous gear, flying to find the intruder.

Back with Espio, he was already on the reactor's control console. As he finished typing, a red armor appeared out of nowhere, grasping the assassin's wrist. "Stop what you're doing!" Jet ordered. But the reptile just smirked.

"It's not what I'm doing..." he punched the hawk in the beak with his free hand, following witha solid kick to his gut. "...It's what I've done." The two fighters, as we should all know by now, began an all out brawl. Both combatants were truly skilled when it comes to blades, but it did not slowed down Espio. With the over, Jet was once again out cold. "Finale's coming, and you have a front row seat," Espio claimed with evil grin across his face. With his objective finally done, he turned back to the security room, where Tails was stilled behind the console.

"We have get out of here," Stealth Strike told the fox.

"Espio, what did you do!? The reactor's going crazy!" Cyberfox exclaimed with worry.

"First rule of War Fare: Take out the enimy's center of comand. This whole station the key to Supersonic's Regime," the assassin casually explained.

"Damn it, you jeaperdized the entire mission!" Tails responded.

"Supersonic's my priority, not your Shadow Knight," Espio responded. Tails groaned in frustration while typing more commands on the computer. He then called Shadow Knight through the console.

"Shadow, this is Tails. We have the ARK, but there's a problem; the reactor's going to explode," he explained the situation.

"Can you stop it?" Shadow Knight responded. Tails looked at Espio, who shook his head as the answer.

"It's a runaway, we have at least 90 minutes," Tails answered.

"We're almost in position, Shadow Knight out."

"I'm going to have to teleport everyone out of here," Tails muttered as he continues to type.

"Nice work gentlemen," a holographic imaging of Kintobor appeared on the console.

"I'm really busy at the moment, Kintobor. What do you want?" Cyberfox responded, still working on the computer.

"I need Stealth Strike," Kintobor answered.

"What for?" the assassin asked.

"I found out that scientist at the Soleanna Aquatic Laboratory has made a prototype that could allow me to re-weaponized Shadow's M.E. power cell. I need you bring it to me," Kintobor explained.

"Wait, does Shadow know about this," Tails asked in suspicion.

"No, he would insist on using the weapon himself. I need to do it," Kintobor stated. "Shadow Knight is the face of the Insurgency; if he dies, it dies with him."

"Julien Kintobor risking his life to save Shadow Knight," Tails muttered in suspicion. "I want to believe it..."

"Send over the coordinates," Stealth Strike demanded.

_Back at the surface_

"Rosy, get your clan into position. Try to distract as many officers you can," Shadow ordered the pink hedgehog via com. link.

_At the Institute_

"Yessir Shads! I'm on it," Rosy responded through her cell phone. After she hung up, she began to unlock a gate, with Scorcher being the resident of the cage.

"Yessir Shads! Can I pick up your dry-cleaning, too? Wax the Dark Rider," he mocked Rosy in annoyance. He probably hates the idea of Shadow being the boss. After the gate was unlocked, Scourge stepped out with satisfaction. "Aaah, freedom!"

"He's going to kill me for this," Rosy muttered with worry.

"I would worry less about him," Scourge 'reassured' the hedgehog, lifting her face by her chin. "...Sweetums. Let's go." He turned and walked towards a nearby exit. Rosy eyed with worry, and suspicion.

_Meanwhile, back the other universe_

In the ARK, where the Teleporter incident has comed to past, Supersonic, Quick Slash, and Air Pain were examining the damaged device.

"I could probably fix this, but I don't know how long it can take," Wave told the other two. "But most of the controls for this is designed to work with Tails neural-computers only."

"Well that's not good," Jet muttered.

"We have to keep trying, guys. This maybe their only way to get them back home," Sonic reminded them, nodding as a response to his statement.

**AND CUT! Alright everyone, there is the first chapter for book 3. What do you guys think? Good, bad, m'eh? Tell me in the reviews. Also, don't forget to leave suggestions for the Arkham Origins crossover, as well PM me with ideas. But remember, I will not be accepting OCs for that story sorry. Well, I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone to Infinite Chaos Book 3: Shadow Rescue! Now that you guys are here, I have a response to reviewer SupermanDcfan. I thank you kind sir, or lovely madam, for your complement of the use of the Archie elements in this story. But to be honest, I have never, actually once, read an Archie comic for the Sonic series. Big surprise, huh? BUT, I have done careful research on official Sonic Wiki pages to know the characters. As for the next story, I like the idea of using Blaze as Catwoman, but I'm only using the main game for the Xbox360 and PS3; meaning that I haven't played Arkham Origins Blackgate, so I may not write that story…yet. Also, to be honest, I can't really imagine Blaze being a seductive, leather-clad thief; that might fit for Rouge, considering the fact that's how she usually acts, so IF I am going to write the Blackgate story, then Rouge might take the role. I just hope she won't ask for a heavy price, I'm not exactly "Richie Rich," if you get my drift. Anyway, LET'S DO IT TO IT!**

Chapter 14: A Real Challenge

The scenery now changes to the Auqatic Labatory in Soleanna. Blaze the Cat, the one of Supersonic's Regime, came to one of its main lab. Waiting near by a computer console was Ice Mistress(if you don't remember, look back Book 2, chapter 3), along with humans working on the console.

"Make this quick, I'm needed at Prison Island," Blazing Cat stated immpatiently.

"The brianiacs here found some anomalies," Ice Mistress explained.

"We believe it is a type of-" one of the scienst began to explain.

"'A tear in the fabric of space-time,' I got the message. Get straight to the point," Blaze interrupted with annoyance.

The scientists quickly revealed their discovery. "We believe that these were the locations of where these duplicates first arrived," one explained while showing a map of the two different locations, where the visiting Freedom Fighters, and psychotic criminal, first arrived. "But tracing the energy signature of these anomalies leads us to the source of the transfer."

"In this case: The Insurgency," the feminine feline guessed.

"Well, we are not exactly sure yet. It is a theory," the second scientist explianed.

"Supersonic doesn't need theories, he needs facts!" Blaze stated. "Why waste my time with this!?"

"Just give me the location to me and Quick Slash, will see if your so-called 'theory' is correct," Ice Mistress ordered the scientist. They quickly uploaded the coordinates in PDA and handed it to the white fox. "Now scram!" she ordered. "Oh, is there anything else..."

WHACK!

Ice Mistress turned quickly to see Blaze unconscious, and tied by a cable. She saw Stealth Strike appearing from thin air.

"As a former detective, I would say 'nice job.' But you're too late," he stated while getting to a fighting stance. The reptilian assassin and ice-cold fox began an all-out fight. It proved to be a challenging fight when it comes to fighting someone with cryokenesis. Espio pulled through, although hey did get stabbed multiple times by a few ice daggers, but that didn't stopped him. He scoffed, "too easy, a child could see your tricks coming."

"I guess I would agree with you on that one," Blaze stated, standing back on her feet again. The cable was burned off by her fire. Espio turned back to see her.

"I knew the cable wouldn't keep you down," he said. He threw shurikens quickly from his belt. Blaze however quickly melt them with burning projectiles. Before Stealth Strike could toss his next shuriken, a flaming bullet knocked it out of his, slightly burning his hand.

"You were offered amnesty Stealth Strike, you should've taken it," Burning Blaze reminded the assassin.

"And miss my chance to battle Supersonic's pet cat," he teased.

"HOW DARE YOU! I am heired from the Sol Dimension!" she responded with anger. She charged to attack him. She punched from the left, only to be caught by Espio's right hand. She tried with her right; caught by the left hand.

"Whode kingdom's raised a predicable warrior," he mocked. He tossed the raging cat behind him. "You're a real challenge, surprise me," he challenged while getting into a fighting stance. The fight began, but Blaze was more determined to win this to prove Espio wrong. _'This joke has gone far enough,' _he thought. He pulled two Kunais from his gauntlets. The assassin tossed his kunais, where they pierced the cat's shoulders. When staggered back from the impacts, Stealth Strike rushed in, giving two solid hooks to the cat's face. He leapted backwards and he tossed three shurikens that pierced Blaze's torso. When he landed, he pressed a button on his left gauntlet. After that happened...

KA-BOOM!

The bladed weapons exploded, sending the feline flying backwards and hit the ground. She was knocked out. "I'm not impressed," he mocked his fallen opponent. He continued to walk on through the Auqatic Base. After finding the weapons vault, he walked in. As he did, he found the required weapon that he tasked to gather for Kintobor. "Cyberfox, I got it, send me to Kintobor," he ordered the mechanical fox.

_Back at the ARK..._

"Roger that. I really hope it was worth it," he responded. He changed the channel, and contacted Shadow Knight. "Shadow, are you there? We're done to 45 minutes," he told the hedgehog.

_Under Prison Island..._

Shadow Knight and Archer were walking in the Prison's sewer line when Tails contacted them. "We're in position. Everyone, commence assault," he ordered.

**AND CUT! Well there's chapter 2 for all of you readers. Hoped that you enjoyed it. OH, I also need ideas for Harvey Bulock for the next crossover, and don't say anyone with Robotnik in the name, I already have plans for them. Well, see you guys*phone starts ringing* Hang on a minute. Yello...oh hey Rouge...oh you saw the text, well you up for it?...uh, a price?...YOU WANT WHAT!?...Rouge, what you are asking is...okay, I think I could do it...if I get die while doing this, prepare to be haunted for the rest of your life...alright, see ya at the studio.*hangs up* Well then, anyone know how I could convince Shadow to take Rouge on a...expensive...up-class...over my budget...French dinner? Anyone...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow Americans, and happy Independence Day! USA, USA, USA, USA! You know, I started thinking about what is the most patriotic act I can do, and then it hit me, literally: GIVE THE PEOPLE WHAT THEY WANT! So without disturbances...LET'S ROCK N' ROLL!**

Chpater 15: Bitter Reunions

_Prison Island..._

On the docks of the island, many armed soldiers stood still awaiting for their orders. Floating above them are the Regime; Yellow Lantern, Toxar, Air Pain, and Black Scales. In front of them was the High King Supersonic, floating in his dark corrupted aura. He stared out of the shore, waiting for the duplicates to arrive, but his patience grows thin.

Then he saw something, or rather someone, rise from the water. Looking closely, he saw a dolphin rising from the water. The figure is now seen as Sea King, but he wasn't the only one that rose from the water. Beneath him was first thought to be a mountain, but more appeared behind and around him. These 'mountains' were actually very large shrimp like creatures. "Charge," the dolphin shouted, and all of the creatures charged in at that order.

"Here they come," the dark hedgehog muttered. By a signal from his hand, the soldiers and the Regime charged as well.

_The Jungle of the island..._

Shadow Knight and Archer were sneaking through the complex of the island. "We're getting closer. Stay alert," Shadow fold the teal hedgehog. As they kept going, they heard foot steps, running from behind them. Night Claw and Batwoman charged in. The white bat leapt to Shadow, pinning him down, while the lynx took on Rob.

"Hello Shadow. Still as handsome as always," Rouge commented...seductively.

"Save it, Rouge," Shadow responded bitterly.

"Look, I joined him because if would, then he will-"

"Spare me?" the armored hedgehog retorted.

"I'm sorry, but I misdirected him," she reasoned.

"Small comfort from someone who betrayed the one she loved," he throw her off of him, before turning back to the entrance of the building. However, Rouge ran in front of him, stopping him is his steps.

"Dammit Shadow. Do you think I...I'm not here just because I was ordered to," she said, with a sad tone. "We can leave, be free from him. Be together," she offered with a pleading tone.

"There is no 'we' anymore," he stated with a strict voice. Rouge was dumpstruck with disbelief.

"You bastard," she muttered.

"I have a job to do," he stated, walking passed her. That is until she pushed him back.

"So do I," she responded, getting in her fighting stance. The former couple began a fight. And trust me, this is not a fight ANY couple would have. Punches and kickes were exchanging between the two, making the fight more brutal. Shadow launched a small chaos spear, making an impact on Rouge's torso, knocking her out.

"You joined the wrong side Rouge," he muttered.

Back with Archer, he was in a small stale mate with Night Claw. "Thou may not be Sky of the Falcons, but I know thou was chosen by Shadow, trained to be a warrior," Rob stated when his bow in a lock with the lynx's escrima. When the lock broke, Nigth Claw jabbed the hedgehog on the shoulder. In another lock, Rob spoke again. "He can be hard to please, but thou has abandoned his master for a corrupted king?"

When the lock broke again, the lynx jabbed Archer on the back of his knee, forcing the hedgehog to kneal.

"You're right about one thing," the lynx stated. "I am not and nothing like Sky the Falcon." he raised his escrima, and swung it down to make the final blow. But it was stopped by Shadow's gauntlet.

"This is Eclypse the Lynx," Shadow Knight stated.

"Eclypse?" was Archer's response.

"His adopted son," Night Claw, or Eclypse, clarified. He was then pushed back by Shadow. "But Supersonic has treated me more as a son than you ever did, old man."

"You stop being my son when you killed Sky the Falcon. He treated you as a brother," Shadow declared before fighting his disowned son. The fight was intense not because it was son he was fighting, but one of his...formerly...most promising student, who was taught everything he knew how to fight.

"I'm younger and faster!" Eclypse stated.

"You're not me!" Shadow responded. The fight continued, being more brutal by the minute. "You disappoint me," Shadow knight stated.

"The feeling's mutual, old man," Night Claw responded. They charged towards each other, Eclypse preparing to strike with a back-handed escrima. But Shaow countered by kicking he escrima out the hand, and using the momentum, raised his other leg to kick his disowned son in the face; knocking him out.

"You're dead to me," Shadow muttered in a cold, emotionless voice. He tied the lynx and bat. Archer then approached from behind.

"Is thou stable to continue," he asked carefully. There was a small moment of silence.

"Let's keep on moving," he responded.

_Back at the docks..._

The battle continued with Regime and the visiting Freedom Fighters. The soldiers kept shooting at the creatures, but there shells are proven to be durable. Supersonic charged in, giving a massive punch to the creature's head. The creature stopped and went limped; dead from the powerful punch. Supersonic prepares to charge at Sea King. Until...

"FORE!"

WHACK!

A giant, blue glowing golf club stroke from the side, sending Supersonic to air. Until he was caught by Burning Blaze, holding him still.

"Hope that we can play, too," Silver joked. Using his strength, Supersonic throw Blaze over his shoulder. Blaze gracefully landed on a nearby tree. Enraged, Supersonic charged to the air, preparing to fight his airborne enemies.

**AND CUT! Alright everyone, there is the third chapter of Book 3, delivered on Independence Day! YEAH, BABY, YEAH! *Phone starts ringing* Exuces me...Yo!...Oh hey Shadow, what's up?...What?...Oh come on!...Dude, you have to go, it could depend on...A PRICE! What do want from me?...My what?...Alright fine, but if my fedora is ever messed up in anyway, you are so dead, I don't care what it takes to kill you!...Alright, good luck on that date.*Hangs up* Well then, I'll see you guys next time, have yourselves a good cheese burger, hot dog, steaks, chicken, cool drinks, and some apple pie. Lord knows I did. Enjoy the fireworks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Huh, I'm surprise no one commented about Shadouge moment I added in the previous chapter, or the adopted son thing. Anyway, welcome back everyone! How's everyone doing today? Good, bad, m'eh? Well enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 16: Breaking In and Out

Inside the building within Prison Island, Shadow Knight and Archer have reached the cell block. Shadow has already called the cell container of the visiting Shadow Knight. The container was being lowered to ground level via cable. As it reached the floor, the container opened, revealing a bruised black hedgehog. Shadow Knight quickly moved to release the restraints.

"So you're what this whole fuss is about," the captured hedgehog said as the other was removing the restraints.

"Heh, I can say the same about you," Shadow Knight...joked? Once the restraints were removed, an arrow suddenly pierced the container, missing Shadow's arm by a few inches. He looked back to Archer; he was struggling while arming an arrow.

"Can't...fight...it...," Archer groaned, his eyes glowing a light shade of violet. "Next...arrow...may not...miss."

"Nightshade..." Shadow Knight figured in a mutter. He walked towards the possessed hedgehog.

"Surrender Shadow Knight," Archer order, in a dark and echoey voice. He released the arrow, only for Shadow to move his head to his right. Another arrow; caught in his right hand. Another arrow; caught in his left hand. Two arrows; both caught.

"You can't keep this up," Archer said as he launched another arrow, only to be hit Shadow's chaos spear. The possessed Archer was daring, now arming THREE arrows, and then released them. Using his quick reflexes, Shadow kicked one arrow away, blocked another with his gauntlet, and then caught one in his right hand.

"Nightshade, that's enough," Shadow Knight ordered. Just before Archer was prepping another arrow, Shadow charged to the teal hedgehog. Rob ducked down, make Shadow missed. They turned towards each other and began a fight. The fight only lasted for about forty-five seconds, which ended with Shadow landing a solid knee kick to Rob's face. With that, Archer was kneeling while rubbing his face, trying to rid of his pain. "I'll apologize later," Shadow stated. "Nightshade, show yourself!"

As if on cue, Nightshade appeared from thin air; her hands glowing with energy. Without her releasing, the injured Shadow Knight stroke her from behind; connecting his fist to the back of her head. She knocked. With trouble now low, Shadow Knight towards his counterpart while Archer got back on his feet. "Thou shall not speak of this encounter," Rob told Shadow.

When they got close, the visiting Shadow Knight groaned before kneeling in pain. "Don't force thou self to harshly," Archer ordered.

"Let's get out of here," Shadow Knight ordered. Right before they reached the cell block exit, someone crashed through the ceiling. Silver, the Yellow Lantern, tried to stand up. "Get him out of here," Shadow Knight ordered.

"Thou shall not suffer alone..."

"Just go!" With that, Archer helped the bruised hedgehog to escape.

Yellow Lantern finally stood up, and saw his target. "Well, well, well. Look at what I found. Time to end the Insurgency," Silver stated while getting to a fighting stance. The two hedgehogs had, once again, began another brawl. _'Looks like he's leaving me with no choice,'_ Shadow thought.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Time and space around the two fighters slowed down. Shadow teleported behind Silver and delivered a round house kick; sending the yellow armored hedgehog flying. Shadow teleported again, only in front of the airborne enemy; delivering an uppercut to the face, now sending Silver upward in the air. With one last teleportation, Shadow appeared above his opponent before punching him down back to ground level. Still in air, Shadow launched a barrage of chaos spears. Shadow had won the fight. "Still naive. Sonic is the enemy, Silver. Not me," he told the fallen hedgehog.

_Back outside..._

The battle continued on. Supersonic was holding Blazing Cat by her throat with an angry glare on his face. From the ground level, Sea King threw his trident. It hit Supersonic, almost stunning him, but enough to let go of Blaze. She landed gracefully on her feet. Silver, the Blue Lantern, formed a sphere shaped cell around the dark glowing hedgehog. Supersonic forcefully tried to break the cell apart, but Silver added more of his power to the construct; trying to hold it in place. But his rage, Supersonic broke the cell, forcing Silver to be pushed back from the force of strength. Before he could react, Supersonic charged at him. He grabbed his captive's arms, and started to pull them back. Silver yelled in pain. Just as he was about to split him in half...

BOOM!

Supersonic turned to see a hole on the wall of the prison. He let go of Blue Lantern, he flew downwards to the prison.

Coming out through the wall were Archer, a bruised Shadow Knight, and the native Shadow Knight. "Why haven't we vanished," Rob asked.

_Back in the ARK..._

Cyberfox viewed on the screen that his comrades have been teleported. They were still too close of the dampener field. "Aw, come on!"

_Back at Prison Island..._

"My powers gotten weak with my last fight, we're going to find an alternative," Shadow stated as they turned the island's docks. That is, until Supersonic appeared in front of them.

"You thought you could fool me, Shadow? Like HE did," Supersonic asked.

"This sn't about Scorcher, it's about you," Shadow responded while he and the others backed away. He gestured with his to jump off the cliff behind. Archer nodded in response.

"I perfected this world. So many lives were lost because I was never serious, when I should have used ALL of my power!"

"And for what!? To control? To oppress? Something you stood up against?"

"I could've prevented Station Sqaure, saved Amy and my daughter!" Supersonic's eyes glowed white hot.

"Unfairness took away Maria too, Maurice."

"But you weren't the gun!"

"Now!" the three hedgehogs leapt off the cliff. Supersonic saw them fell before they vanished into thin air. He didn't sense chaos control being used. Then he looked up in realization. "The ARK!" Using his full speed, Supersonic flew straight to the sky and beyond.

He was out of the planet's atmosphere, and charging to the orbital colony. As he was about to reach it, he saw small burst of flame, which got him confused. Until...

KA-BOOM!

The ARK exploded; the force from the blast sent Supersonic flying back and spinning. He regained his composure and saw the floating debrie of the former space station. Then he sensed something back at surface; it was Master Emerald energy. Connecting his sight to his sense, he saw someone, bulky yet strong, wearing metal. Now connecting his hearinghot his senses he heard the following:

"SUPERSONIC! YOUR TIME IS OVER!"

Julian?

**CUT! Finally done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but you guys know the saying, slow and steady wins the race. Well, what do you guys think, like, not like, m'eh? Tell me in the reviews or PM me if you wish. Also, in case you haven't noticed, in my profile is a link to my blog, chech it out if you wish, and drop some comments if you like it. Well, I'll see you guys next, I'm rolling out of here!**


	5. Quick Message

**Hey everybody, Ultrasonic215 here, giving you guys a quick update of what's happening. First off, the current story: an update will come out sometime in the weekend, possibly tomorrow or Sunday. Secondly, the request from the reviews I have seen: as much as I want** **fulfill it for all of you, I will not be writing the crossover you guys want. I understand if you guys will be upset about this, but a Sonic/Powerpuff Girls crossover is not a story I ever had in mind. Another reason is because I never paid attentioned to that show nor have I found interesting in anyway. Again, I am sorry, but your request for this crossover will not happen. Please do not hate for this, and be reasonable. As I said, the cartoon was never one of my favorites. And lastly, the link in my profile: for those who haven't clicked, it leads to my blog, The Casual Nerd Reviews, where I review mostly video games, some movies, and possibly action figures. I have noticed that there are some views for it, but it surely lacks comments. I feel as if my blog is not gaining any attention, and that I should just shut it down. I'll understand if most of you don't have a email account to comment, but please give me some feed back of how I am doing so far via my blog or in your reviews on this site. Well, this is the update, and I hope you guys will understand what is happening and what you may expect. I'll see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY HEY! WHAT'S UP EVERYONE!? Ultrasonic215 here, bringing you guys a new chapter of Infinite Chaos Book 3! I am sorry for updating like I said I would, had a lot on my plate but its all clear, and I am ready for dessert. Huh, huh? What, no laugh? C'mon, I have a hobby of being a comedian, give me some credit! Oh well, let's get down to it with Kintobor being the hero! Wow, that sounded weird…anyone find that weird?**

Chapter 5: Technical Difficulties

_90 minutes before ARK explosion…_

Within Meteotech Robotic Facility, Doctor Julian Kintobor was preparing his exo-suit. On the right gauntlet, he is now equipping the Master Emerald Laser Emitter, or MELE, with a tablet in his hand; adding the finishing touches. Seeing that his suit is in working order, he put away his tablet. Next to his tablet were two durability enhancement pills. He swallowed the pills in one gulp and then walked towards his armor.

Stepping in, his gave out commands. "Seal appendage armor," the suit began to close itself around the scientist. "Activate reactor core. Begin pre-flight check." As the suit is completing sealing itself, the suit's built-in computer responded. "ALL SYSTEMS NORMAL…ALL INPUTS TETHERED…NEURAL COMMAND SCHEMA NOW ONLINE." The suit has now completely sealed itself.

A few minutes later, Julian is now flying through the New Station Square air space; determination was expressed on his face. His distenation: Prison Island. Suddenly, he heard something...and his suit's radar went off with an alarm. Looking behind him, he saw...two rockets chasing him!?

He took emediate action, and flew in a swerving path, trying to dodge the rockets. However, the rockets were stilling following him, almost getting closer towards him. There was no telling how much damage the rockets could do to the city if they hit Kintobor. Taking a risk, he flew upward to the sky, driving the rockets away from the city. After reaching the safest distance, Kintobor activated the suit's energy shield. When the rockets impacted the shield, the force from the impacts actually shut down the suit's jets.

"Son of a beyaaaaaaaaaa...!" Kintobor muttered-yelled as he fell from the sky to the city ground. To make matters worse, he did crashed to a few buildings on the way down.

THUNK! "AAAGH!"

CLUNK! "OOOFF!"

CRASH! The last impact was, some-what, cushioned by an armored truck of the Regime's enforcers. Julien groaned while getting himself up. Thankfully, he took those durability pills before he left. "Damage assesment," he ordered the suit.

"RESERVE ENERGY DRAINED...ENGAGING SOLAR RECHARGE...PROPULSION SYSTEM OFFLINE," the on-board computer responded. Although, Julien got nervous when the jets were offline.

"How long?" he asked while exmaning the exterior of the suit.

"FULL RESTORATION IN 15 MINUTES," the computer responded.

"Damn..." Julien muttered. Then he heard the sound of laughter coming from his left. Pulling over a humvie, Rosy, the rascal hedgehog, exited the driver seat. On the open roof of the truck was actually Scorcher, with a rocket over his shoulder before placing it down. That explains who fired the rockets.

"Humpty-Dumpty fell through a truck..." Scorcher started. "Humpty-Dumpty's suit is all f-"

"I like the blue color, it really matches your eyes," Rosy interrupted, hinting a suggestion to the maniac hedgehog.

"It is quite spiffy," Scocher thought out loud, while rubbing his chin in fascination.

"Unless you want Supersonic to win, step aside. Both of you," Julien ordered, not wanting to waste time.

"Wait a minute, you're trying to take down Supersonic? Your bestest buddy?" Rosy asked in confusion.

"A deception. Created so that I can aid the Insurgency," Julien explained to the two maniacs.

"Well then, how about we share?" Scorcher suggested before turning to Rosy. "Be a doll, and help Dr. Eggman out of my suit," he ordered the pink hedgehog.

"With pleasure, hon," she responded.

"I don't think so!" With that being said, Kintobor and Rosy began an all-out brawl. Due to having a strength and weight advantage over Rosy's speed; the fight was finished with 35 seconds. "Do yourself a favor Rosy: Stay away from him," he warned his beaten opponent.

"She can't quit..." Scorcher exclaimed as he got out of the humvie. "She's fired!" He turned to the female hedgehog. "Can't have your stink rubbing off on me."

"What!?" she uttered in disbelief.

"Oh, don't worry..." he pulled out his knife. "There's a generace servarents package," he stated with a grin.

"Scorcher!" Kintobor exclaimed.

"Oh no, go save the world..." he stated while holding Risy still. "I got this," he concluded, rising his knife to strike Rosy. However, Julien blasted a small ray of energy that struck the green hedgehog, forcing him to drop the knife.

"You'll thank me later for this, Rosy." And with that being said, he began a fight with the maniac hedgehog. In about 40 seconds, the green hedgehog was unconscious on the ground. "Maybe Supersonic had the right idea about you," he stated.

Seeing this as a oppertunity, Rosy grabbed the knife from the ground while taking hold of Scocher by the collar of his jacket. "Trying to kill me!? I'LL GIVE A NEW GRIN ON YOUR FACE!" she exclaimed, rearing back the knife.

"Rosy, don't." Julien said.

"He was going...I can't believe I fell for him like that!"

"He knew exactly what buttons to push. It's not your fault, it's what he does."

Rosy rose the knife further, preparing to kill the hedgehog. However, she hesitated, she didn't kill him. It was easy, it's practically there for her to do. But something stopped her. With a grunt, let go of the green hedgehog and dropped the knife.

"You've outgrowned him," Kintobor stated with a proud tone.

"Hey! Back off Kintobor!" Julien and Rosy turned to see members of the Scorcher Clan gathered around them; weapons aimed at the armored doctor.

"Easy guys, he's with us," she ordered. "Turns out HE wasn't," she pointed to the unconscious hedgehog. The clan stared in confusion.

"Keep him locked up this time." Julien told Rosy.

"He'll be the least of your problem." she responded. "Me and the clan will keep causing trouble to distract the enforcers. Go get Supersonic."

**CUT! Alright everyone excellent job, but don't forget we start recording again in few days, so be ready! Oh, I forgot about the readers, heh. Sorry about the delay, I was REALLY busy. But for the rest of this week, I AM FREE! The final chapter may come out this week, so be on the look out. Also, I uploaded a new review in my blog, so go check it out and leave a comment! This is Ultrasonic215, SPINDASHING OUT OF HERE! *crashes to a light pole, right between the legs* Who put that there?**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY HEY, EVERYONE! Ultrasonic215 making a comeback for the FINALE of Infinite Chaos Book 3! I want to say thank you for reading and following my stories, and I feel honored that all of you delightful readers for being patient and honest for my stories. There are 14 reviews by now when this** **chapters comes out, so let's see if we can get more! Stay tune at the end for a special announcement! ALRIGHT EVERYONE, PLACES! LET'S GET THESE PEOPLE WHAT THEY WANT! LIGHTS...CAMERA...ACTION!**

Chapter 18: Fortune Favor the Foolish

_30 minutes before ARK explosion..._

_Prison Island..._

The battle is still commencing. The Regime Enforcers are still continuing the assualt on the giant sea creatures. And the super power mobians are still in battle. Blue Lanterm, better known as Silver the Hedgehog from the visiting universe, was in a stand off with with his evil doppleganger, the Yellow Lantern. Both were blasting bolts of their respectful powers until Yellow Lantern constrcuted an anti-aircraft turrnet, sending a barrage of yellow energy rounds. Blue Lantern floated higher and farther, keeping his distance from the turrent.

"Lets's see if Iblis' old trick will do!" Silver exclaimed as he formed a giant round rock, litted with blue fire. Thrusting his right fist and left palm, he sent the meteor hurtling to the yellow imposter. The turrent's bullents have hit the meteor, but it did not shatter, only chipped it a few times. The metoer was on its collusion course until it impacted. The imposter was sent crashing through the roof of the prison.

Silver chuckled from his accomplishment until his felt a shock of pain, literaly, to his back. Turning around quickly, Silver constructed a blue large shield. The bolts of lightning and now laser blast were deflected by the shield. Looking over the shield, the perpetrators turned out to be Black Scales and Air Pain.

"You can't keep it up forever, rookie!" the snake exclaimed. The shield was taking to much hits, it shattered to pieces. The two enemies began to charge at Silver. That is until...

KA-BOOM! Two rockets hit them directly, pushing them far back from Silver. Turning to the right, the armored Kintobot approached, hovering next to Silver.

"Blue Lantern, go help Blaze!" Kintobor ordered.

"You sure?" Silver answered with uncertainty.

"I'll handle these two. Go!" At that command, Silver bolted towards Blaze, who is about to fight the evil Supersonic. Kintobor turned his attention to the air borne enemies, who were beginning to blast their respected projectiles at him. He flew right through, heading towards the city and away from the prison; there was to much tension with the battle still in commence. Soon after, Black Scales and Air Pain gave chase, stilling trying to shot Kintobor out of the air. Kintobor was dodging all the projectiles as the best he can until he halted and repeled himself back, behind the two enemies. From the back of his suit, Kintobor activated the rocket launchers, sending 12 rockets flying to the targets. Each of the two Regime members were hit by 6 rockets. The impacts from said rockets had sent Black Scales crashing to the city streets, while Air Pain was falling to front of the Freedom HQ. Wave grunted in pain, trying to push herself off the ground. Kintobor landed in front of her.

"Your Ark of the Cosmos, give it to me," Kintobor ordered.

"Give up my wings? Yeah right," Wave scoffed.

"I'm only giving this one chance. End this without further bloodshed," he reasoned.

"Too late..." Air Pain soared past Kintobor, all while weilding out her trusty socket wrench. Charging at him, Air Pain raised her wrench to make an over-head swing. Kintobor formed his kenetic energy shield, stopping the wrench and pushing back the angry bird(HA! Couldn't resist on that!).

"You're done, Air Pain. Overmatched," Kintobor stated as he got into his fighting stance. The two fighters began their brawl. The fight was challenging, considering that Kintobor is fighting a flying opponent. The fight lasted at least a minute, but Kintobor won by smashing this robotic gauntlet to Wave's head, rendering her unconscious.

"Like I said, overmatched." With his opponent down, he walked over to Air Pain. He crouched down before reaching for the ancient alien artifact. Until, he was punched in the back, sending him flying forward until he crashed on the ground. The perpetrator turned out to be Thunder Hornet, or Charmy the Bee, as he was flying right at Kintobor with his fist raised.

"Shield!" Kintobor commanded, and his shield blocked and pushed back the magic-powered bee. He then charged at him, but Thunder Hornet kicked him away via over-head. Kintobor grabbed the ground and activating his rear thrusters, slowing himself down.

"Since when were you with them!?" Charmy demanded as he got himself up from the ground.

"Since the day Supersonic decided to herd us like sheep," Kintobor answered.

"He just doing was best for us! That's all he wants!" Charmy reasoned.

"He didn't even pray for him to do this!" Kintobor objected. "And he is no God!"

With the argument finished, the two began another fight. Thunder Hornet is proven to be more durable than at first glance, and some of magical control of lightning is powerful as well. Wanting to end this quickly, Kintobor had no choice but to end this. He charged in with his fist bashing on the bee, and after the fourth hit, he stunned him with a bolt of energy. Kintobor pressed a few button commands on his wrist computer, thus opening a few panels on his, revealing grenade launchers oh his shoulders, miniguns under his wrists, and a canon in the center piece of the suit. The grenades and miniguns were fired, hitting the bee left and right. And the canon from the torso blasted a huge sphere of energy. The impact sent the bee on the ground, knocked out.

"No good comes from hero worship," Kintobor explained to his downed opponent. "Status?" he ordered the suit.

"INTERNAL CIRCUITRY SIXTY PERCENT DAMAGED...FLIGHT MODE IS OFFLINE." the computer responded.

"Again? What did I miss?" He then heard a burst of thunder, and felt a flash of light from behind and above. Looking back at the source, he saw a explosion from the planet's orbit.

"Has the ARK been destroyed?" Kintobor asked the computer.

"AFFIRMATIVE." it answered.

"Any casualties?" he asked in concern.

"ALL PERSONNEL HAS BEEN SAFELY EVACUATED. SUPERSONIC WAS IN THE BLAST RADIUS, BUT IS UNHARMED." the computer responded.

"Well, then...May fortune favor the foolish," with he activated the MELE from his right gauntlet. Knowing full well that Supersonic will sense it, he diceded to give him a call.

"SUPERSONIC! YOU'RE TIME IS OVER!" Kintobor shouted, inviting Supersonic back to ground level.

"E-T-A 12 SECONDS" the computer calculated.

"I see him," Kintobor responded, see a black blur coming right at him. He raised the Master Emerald weapon, aiming for the needed target. The suit provided a holographic crosshair, giving better cleance to have a better timing. Right when Supersonic was in the city air space, the crosshairs turned red. Kintobor was about to release the blast, until...

ZAP! "AAAAAGH!" pain went through Kintobor's suit and body. From behind, Thunder Hornet was blasting multiple bolts of lightning.

"SYSTEM FAILURE. SYSTEM FAILURE. SYSTEM FA..."

CRASH! Supersonic had crashed into Kintobor! The impact had created a bloom of dust and when it cleared, a crater was formed. In the crater, Supersonic kneeled and grabbed the dreaded Master Emerald weapon, but as he touched it he felt the energy was beginning to drain his own. Thinking quickly and using all of his strength, he threw the weapon far out of the city, never to be seen again. With that done, he turned to his 'best friend.' Kintobor lied on his back, coughing and groaning in pain, and his suit was severely damaged. Supersonic looked down at the human.

"I trusted you, and you betrayed me?" Supersonic asked with rage.

"Who...betrayed whom...?" Kintobor asked back. Enraged, the black glowing hedgehog pierced his fists through the armor and yanked Kintobor out of it, holding him by the shirt.

"I gave you peace!" he growled with blank eyes glaring.

"Your peace...your peace...is a joke..." Kintobor retorted, but in the best he could. With a growl, the Regime King wrapped his hand around Kintobor's neck. He nearly chocked, but the durability enhancer was working against the crushing hold. Still enraged, Supersonic wrapped his other hand around the throat, using more of his strength. Kintobor was losing air, and with the pain he suffered, he couldn't fight back.

Then there was sickening snap, and Julien Kintobor was not moving...anymore. With that done, Supersonic dropped the body out of his grasp. He then felt as if he was being stared at, so he looked around. The people were watching from the windows of the building that surounded the Freedom HQ. They began to rant at the dark king, yelling at him, calling him names. All of them continued, at he heard it all. His head began to throb, his eyes were twitching, and his entire body was being tensed by the second. He covered his ears to stop himself from hearing the rants. It did nothing, he couldn't take it anymore...

"**RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!**"

He roared monstrously out of rage and frustration before flying at blinding speed away from the city in a black blur. Charmy watched from the ground as Supersonic left, growing concern of what will be coming from the enraged king.

**CUT! Alright everyone, that is a wrap for Book 3! This calls for a celebration! Who's up for some pizza!?**

***Cast all raised their hands and said "ME!"***

**Well, then let's go, all of it is on me!*almost forgot the readers, and turned to them* OH, almost forgot about you guys! Well this now concludes Book 3 of INFINITE CHAOS! I really hope you guys and gals enjoyed this! Now for the special announcement! Book 4 WILL BE put on hold. *Gasps*Why!? Because my Sonic-Arkham Origins crossover is coming out REAL SOON! That's right everyone, Wind Knight The Beginnings will be posted in this month of September in the crossover section of Sonic The Hedgehog and Batman Arkham Asylum! I have already released a prologue story called The Initation in the Sonic section, setting things up for the story. For comments or suggestions for the crossover, please write them in the reviews of The Initation, or PM me if you want some sneak peaks or talk to some of the cast! In the mean time, enjoy the rest of your day, if you are student, study and work real hard! I'LL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! *runs to catch with others* HEY GUYS, WAIT FOR ME!**


End file.
